When Darkness Boomerangs
by Emilyeatin
Summary: A dramatic story between love and hate. Helga is forced to love a man she doesn't even love because she still loves Arnold. But the man in the shadows forces her to love him by using her deep dark secret against her own will. Will Helga fight back or will the man of the shadows pull her down and give up her only secret?
1. Chapter 1 ( A Day Like Everyday)

**"When Darkness Boomerangs" I don't own Hey Arnold, Nickelodeon and Craig Barrett does.**

 **(This takes place after the movie. Everyone is in the 5th grade and so on and so forth.)**

( **Present Day** )

It was dark, rainy and cold. A girl with blonde golden hair with her soggy white and pink dress could be seen walking on the sidewalk in the misty shadows of the night. She looked as if she was in a rush by the way she was moving her face side to side constantly, and how her feet moved quicker by the second. The rain poured down upon her. She was soaked from her head to her toes. But she didn't seem to be bothered by the rain. She didn't even seem like she had any emotion to that matter. She just had a look on her face that was emotionless and looked as if she was full of thoughts.

As the little girl had gotten closer to her house, The rain started to get even more heavier, so heavy that her pigtails had falling out. Her pink bow now hanging on for dear life and her White and pink dress all sloppy and bagging to the point of it looking like she was wearing a big mushy blanket.

With every fast step she took, She allowed the raindrops to fall upon her face and dripped down her cheeks as she lifted her face towards the pretty dark blue winter sky. It was getting close to Christmas and everyone was putting up there lights and Christmas trees, and it was a pretty sight to look at with all the wonderful feelings along with it.

" _I wonder what Arnold is doing right now? He's probably getting ready for Christmas and decorating the house with his goofy grandparents_." She thought. As she started to pick up her speed even more.

She was just about five feet to her house when she had accidentally tripped on the sidewalk crease due to not paying attention and slipped felling onto her face. The impact of the fall was enough to cause her to be left laying there dizzy and confused. She had even blacked out for a little but soon came back to her senses when the sounds of lighting struck above her " _Oh what the heck, I fill like I got hit by a bus or something_ _ **.**_ " Rubbing her head with a agonizing look to her face.

She faintly try to get herself to stand, But all she could hear were the sounds surrounding her getting louder and more forceful like nails on a chalkboard. It was overwhelming her, She couldn't help but to struggle to get the strength to push herself from the concrete to her feet.

Her face now cover in blood and her hands and feet scrapped and cut. She looked as if someone tried to murder her from the accident that had just taken place moments ago. She had finally got the power to pull herself to her feet while swaying around like a drunk person.

Back and forth in a dizzy like state she couldn't see where she was going, all she could do was struggle to find the steps leading up to the house. She just kept swaying and holding her hands to her face to try to ease the bleeding.

The city lights beaned down above her like a heaven stage light shinning over her figure. But it didn't help her see any better then what state she was in. The only thing she could do at that time, was to slowly lead herself to the house like a blind person without the seeing eye dog.

It was to much for her to stand by the looks in her poor suffering eyes as she did her best to find her way out of the rain. The stormy rain didn't help her either but only made the pain sacking experience more of a death walk. Looking around to try to gang eyesight all she could think of at that moment was to keep moving and keep trying.

She had some how manged to rotate herself 360 towards the wrong direction and out in the middle of the heavy traffic street. Horns could be heard left and right but she still kept going like she had no clue as to what she was doing at that point. Car lights surrounding her like a million flash lights pointing her way and the smell of misty car oil brought up by the cars speeding by her when passing.

Every second was a tragic memory as she limped her way past the center yellow lines and over to the next line. Moving her face down and up trying to see where she was going, but it was no use, she had already put herself in danger, there was no way of knowing how to get herself out. Tears fell down upon her face, but it couldn't had been seen by the rain washing over her like a sad rain cloud.

The next thing you know there was a strong red light approaching her by the second and a loud sound of car breaks going off like a arrow to the ear but she just stood there hopeless and full of thought as to what to do next.

All of a sudden **BOOM!**

 **I hope you enjoyed part 1 of chapter 1. please be sure to rate and review thanks.**

 **( Once again I don't own Hey Arnold Nickelodeon and Craig Barrett does. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon does! ( This is part 2 of chapter 1 ) Sorry if there's any mess ups, I'm really new at this. Just be sure to tell me how you feel about the story in the reviews, If you think i suck, don't be afraid and just tell me how you truly feel about this whole story thing. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy.**

( **Flashback** )

School was almost over, there was just a couple more classes and it would had all ended (ALL HAD ENDED!) Helga was going through her locker making sure she had all her books for the next class to come. She was pulling out her notebooks for literature while lost in thought. " _I wonder what that buffoon of a teacher is going to_ _put on us today_ " She thought.

She was wondering about, thinking deeply and had a expression on her face that was like a dear on headlights. her eyes gazed about and her arms still holding onto the cold blue locker door as if she was lost on a island of thoughts somewhere. Then suddenly her eyes fell upon the one guy of her dreams, the boy with the cornflower hair.

He was walking down the hall with Gerald having a short but some what of a conversation. They both walked pass her and continued on to class together, like they had little to no clue that Helga was even there. But Helga didn't care, she just couldn't help but to stare away. All that she could think of was how good he looked, and how cute that smile he had place upon his stupid football shaped head. She couldn't help but stare at him all the way.

"Hey Helga" Called a little Asian girl walking up to her from the far right.

Helga quickly spun around to find that it was her best friend Phoebe standing next to her with her little but cute smile and gleeful eyes looking straight at her with her loads of homework paper and books held in her hands to the side."Oh hey Pheebs" As she tried to snap out of the daydreaming she just had moments ago of Arnold. "So Helga, Are you planning on going to the dance Friday?" Asked Phoebe with a small but noticeable smile.

It hit Helga, She realized that there was going to be a spring school dance next Friday night at the school gym. " _Oh Criminy! I completely forgot._ " She thought. She had been waiting for this dance to happen all year. She had been waiting for the right moment to ask Arnold to go with her as the girls did the asking for the dance this year. But at the same time she was scared to ask him in that matter as she figure that Lila was going to ask him first and that he would say yes to her instead, She wanted the chance to finally go to the dance with Arnold and express her love for him just being herself for once and not a bully.

She slammed her locker closed. The sounds of the loud hard bang echoed through out the halls like a cringing gun shot. She turned to face her friend "Oh sorry Pheebs, I had totally forgotten" As she looked at Phoebe with a rather unhappy face "It's Ok, but are you planning on going?, I'm really hoping you can come Helga" Asked Phoebe, waiting for a answer and hoping that she will say yes."I don't know Pheebs, I don't think I could" "Why not Helga? Are you just saying this because it happens to do with something about ice cream?" Said Phoebe adjusting her glasses while looking at Helga with a look of curiosity.

"No, I mean maybe, I don't know Pheebs I just know I'll get all crazy if I go to the dance and see Arnold with Lila" "Helga, now it's your chance to get your mind off Arnold. Why don't you go with someone else instead. Why don't we go as a group. You, me?" Asked phoebe "Ok I'll think about it, Now we better get to picking up our paste or we'll be late for class come on Pheebs!"As she took phoebe's by the hand and run to class.

Class began and Helga sat in her same old seat behind Arnold. She then took some of her notebook paper and curled it up, chewed it and aimed it right at Arnold football shaped head. " _Just_ _ignore her_ "Arnold thought as he ran his finger through his golden blonde hair and sat back into his seat to try to get more comfortable. The teacher then sat up from his chair "Class I have a surprise for you all, I'm am going to have a contest on writing. I want all of you to write me something that will inspire me." Said the teacher as he looked at the students with a big cheesy smile "And if you inspire me with your writing, I will give you 100 dollars, extra credit and free pass to the dance this Friday what do you say?"

The class immediately started getting railed up, with everyone talking and whispering to each other. You could hear people left and right talking about how they were going to win the contest. Ronda was talking about how she was going to buy her some fancy new shoes with the money. Sid and Stinky were saying how amazing it would be to get in the dance for free and Phoebe over on the other end near the back roll was talking to Gerald on how she needed the extra credit. They all had these cheesy facial expressions caked on there faces, as if they had all just won the lottery or something "Sounds ever so amazing Mr. Simmons" Said the redhead in the far left with a happy and gleeful sparkles in her eyes.

"Good, well starting today I want you all after school, to write me something inspiring, and come back tomorrow with it Ok?" Everyone nodded in response "What does the story haft to be about?" Said Phoebe placing her eyes upon the teacher "Anything that comes to your mind" The ball rang indicating that it was the end of class. Everyone started rushing out the classroom like they were in some type of hurry to write the paper that very minute.

But Helga on the other hand, waited for everyone to leave to leave herself. When most of the students had already left the room Helga slowly made her way up from her seat and walk in a slow paste to the door "Oh Helga" Called the teacher from behind her "I'm really looking forward into seeing what you write" Helga just stood there turned herself to face him and answer "Thanks Mr. Simmons" and turned back around to the door and left.

 **Well Guys, that was the end of part 2 of many parts to come of chapter 1. I now it was pretty short. But I will get back into writing as soon as I know how you guys felt about part 2. Please be sure to rate and review and tell me how you truly feel on this, like I said before I'm new at this whole thing. So if i suck, please be sure to share how you really feel. ( Once Again I don't own Hey Arnold. ) Thanks for reading love ya!**


End file.
